


A Smaller God

by havokwritesstuff



Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff, Manipulative Peter, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havokwritesstuff/pseuds/havokwritesstuff
Summary: Peter is in love with a vampire and she is hesitant to change him.
Relationships: Yandere Peter Parker/Reader
Series: yanderepeterparker (blog) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624429
Kudos: 72





	A Smaller God

There was a gentle tap on your window, right on time, and you tied your robe closed as you went to slide it open. You met the wide white eyes of Peter’s mask, a smile on your face. “Well hello there.”

“Hi,” Peter said softly, and his heart beat faster in your ears. He climbed through and you immediately wrapped your arms around his neck. You could tell that he was blushing without even seeing his face.

“How was your night?” You asked as you pulled the mask off, freeing his wild curls and finally seeing his pretty brown eyes. Yep, there was that blush you loved.

He held you around your waist with a smile, pulling you even closer. “It was alright, but it’s perfect now that I get to see you.”

“I’ll have to agree with you on that. I’ve missed you, my love.” You combed his hair back with your fingers and let them brush over his warm cheek. Slowly, you leaned in and pressed your lips to his, soft and sweet.

Every time you kissed Peter, it made you feel like you were alive again. Like your heart, which hadn’t beat in about 400 years, wanted to break out of your chest. You never expected to let yourself fall in love, especially with a mortal who was barely 20 years old, but Peter came along and changed your whole world. And you had changed his as well.

You cupped his cheek and swiped your tongue over his lips, asking for entrance that he was more than happy to allow. Your tongue brushed his and he moved it with yours. You could taste the hint of his favorite sour gummy worms on his tongue, making you chuckle against his lips.

You walked him back to the bed and made him sit so you could straddle him, not letting your lips part. Peter’s hands went under your robe and ran up your bare thighs, sending a shiver up your spine. He let his hands rest right at the waistband of your panties and his heart beat like a drum, which made you hungry in more ways than one.

Peter’s fingers went to untie your robe and you pulled away to let him catch his breath. “Are you sure you want to do this tonight, Peter?” You had only taken blood from him about two days ago, and he regained it pretty quickly with his enhanced biology, but you always worried anyway. You never wanted to hurt your darling boy.

“I’m sure.” He pushed the robe off of your shoulders, revealing the red lingerie set you wore. “Especially when you’re dressed like this.”

Peter let his eyes scan your body, feeling your smooth, cool skin under his fingertips. He couldn’t believe someone so beautiful really existed and that he was lucky enough to be with you like this. He’d had crushes and dated, but you were different. You were what he wanted for the rest of eternity. You were his everything.

“Knowing you, I won’t be for long.”

“Nope.” He reached around and unclasped your bra, slipping your straps down so get rid of your top. His lips traveled down your neck, kissing all the way to your chest, and you held the back of his head, your hand threaded through his soft hair. “You’re so beautiful,” he mumbled against your skin.

If you could blush, you would have.

Peter carefully flipped you over and laid your head on the pillow to take his place between your open thighs. He pressed the emblem on his suit so he could slip it off, leaving him just in his boxers, and he kissed your lips again. Peter let his hand run from your throat to your now bare breasts, giving a soft knead before trailing over your stomach and slipping his hand into your panties.

You let him brush his fingers over your wet folds, teasing your clit, but only for a moment before you flipped him over and moved his hand. Peter pouted when you clicked your tongue and he tried to at least get a taste of you from his fingers, but you put them in your mouth and licked off the taste. Then you kissed him deep, letting him taste it on your tongue.

Peter’s hard cock twitched in his boxers and you could feel it against your thigh. His warm blood pumped right beneath his pale skin, faster and faster as you got him more worked up. Waiting to taste it was incredibly hard on you, especially when it was right there waiting for you.

You licked your hand and reached into his boxers to palm his cock. It was hot and heavy in your hand as you gave a bit more pressure, and Peter whimpered against your lips. He bucked his hips up into your hand and you pulled it back slightly. “Someone’s eager.”

“Uh huh,” Peter whined. It was like that every time Peter had contact with you. He couldn’t count the amount of times he’d thought of you in his alone time, or how many times he’d nearly came in his pants just from a kiss or a passing brush against him. You were like a drug and he couldn’t get enough. Especially on nights that you drank from him.

“That’s alright. I am, too.” Over the centuries, you’d had countless lovers, all for pleasure and nothing more. But Peter was different. It wasn’t just about getting off, you loved him and truly wanted him. You craved his gentle hands on your skin and his beautiful smile as much as you did having his cock deep inside of you.

You pumped his length a few times before teasing his tip with your fingers, spreading his precum around. The soft little moans that left Peter’s mouth went straight to your already throbbing clit, and the rushing of blood made your throat feel so dry. “Please, I need you. Please,” Peter whimpered, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he moved his hips up into your hand.

“How can I resist when you ask so politely, my love?” Peter watched entranced as you shimmied off your panties, leaving you completely bare, and you helped him with his boxers. You wrapped your arms around him again and pressed your forehead and the tip of your nose to his. “I love you, Peter.”

“I love you, (Y/N),” Peter whispered back before capturing your lips in another sweet kiss. You took that chance to slowly sink down on his cock, letting it fill you completely as he bottomed out. Peter moaned into your mouth, his fingertips digging into your hips.

You rode him, moving your hips at a teasingly slow pace. Peter could already feel that familiar sensation, completely enveloped in you in every way. He held on tight, kissing you harder as he thrust his hips up. Every brush of his cock against your g spot set you on fire, making you clench around him. You knew he wouldn’t last long like this, but neither could you.

You kissed Peter’s neck, feeling his pulse hammering beneath the skin, stopping at his collarbone. Peter’s breath hitched as your lips brushed over the spot, the same one you usually used. You extended your teeth and sunk them into his flesh, and you could feel him twitch inside of you, a loud cry of pleasure leaving his lips.

Peter threw his head back, bucking his hips up faster as the feeling overwhelmed him. You were biting him, taking his blood. Part of him was inside of you keeping you fed and satisfied, and he loved that feeling.

It was a lot for you too. His sweet blood flooded your mouth as you drank it down, soothing the burn in your throat. It brought you so much closer to him, letting you experience the pure love and pleasure that he was feeling on top of all of yours. You came hard around him, milking him as he followed suit, everything just too much especially with his enhanced senses.

Peter tried to catch his breath as you both slowed to a stop, and you released your bite, having taken plenty. You softly licked the blood that dripped from the wound while Peter held you close to him. When you finished, you looked up at him with a smile and licked more blood from your lips. He smiled back, looking as blissed out as he always did when you had sex, but especially when you drank from him.

You’d never had anyone like it before you met Peter, but that was also because every human you drank from before was a person you didn’t even know. They didn’t love you and weren’t in a relationship with you, so they were usually terrified and/or screaming. Still, you doubted anyone would love it as much as Peter. You were sure he would let you drain him if you wanted, not that you ever would, even if you were starving.

You laid him down and stood to do some clean up before coming back and curling into his side. Peter watched with tired eyes as you bit deep into your wrist and put it up to his mouth. He gently took it in his hands and began to drink.

Peter knew he should’ve been grossed out, and he would be if it were anyone else’s blood, but this was you. The metallic flavor was one of the best things he’d ever tasted, and it helped him feel even closer to you. There was also the fact that your supernatural blood, on top of his abilities, helped him heal even faster from the blood you drank.

Eventually, you took your wrist back from him to cup his face and kiss the blood from his lips. “Thank you, my love.”

Peter blushed once again. “You don’t have to thank me, angel. I help feed you because I love you.”

That nickname always stirred something up inside of you. You thought it was endearing that he saw you as something sweet and innocent when you were anything but.

“I just…I hate the idea of not being able to help you with that anymore once you turn me.”

There it was.

You let out a sigh and let your hand drop from his cheek. “Peter, we’ve talked about this…”

“I know,” he mumbled, looking away from you. “It just makes me feel like you don’t want me.”

“Look at me,” you said in a stern voice, turning his face so you could see his chocolate eyes. “I do want you. Of course I do. Peter, I’ve never loved another before you, and I’ll never love again. You mean everything to me.”

“Then why don’t you want me to be with you forever?” His eyes were turning glassy, the tears threatening to fall. Peter just didn’t understand any of it. It should’ve been so easy, right?

“You just don’t know what you’re asking. You’ll have to pick up and start again every few years before people start to notice that you don’t age. You’ll have to watch everyone you care about grow old and die. May, Ned, MJ, Tony, all of them. If I would’ve known, if I’d had a choice, I wouldn’t have wanted this. I don’t want to do it to you unless I have to.”

“But I want this! I want to be with you forever. I don’t care about anything else.” Tears were falling full force as his eyes pleaded with you. You knew he didn’t get it, not really. He didn’t understand what immortality truly meant.

You were crying too, just like every time he brought it up, and you hated it. “And I want you to have a chance to have a family and grow old. You deserve that life, Peter. You deserve more than what I can give you.”

“I don’t want anything else. You’re more than enough.”

“Can we please just…not get into this anymore tonight? I don’t want to spend this precious time like this.”

“Yeah, sure,” Peter whispered, his voice cracking.

As you laid your head on his chest, you started wondering if you were doing the right thing.

And four little words rattled around Peter’s head:

_“Unless I have to.”_

—-

A few nights later, you were alerted by a thump on your fire escape. Peter always let you know when he was on his way, so you thought it couldn’t be him. That was until you looked through the glass and saw him splayed out across the metal like a ragdoll. You could already smell the blood and hear his slow pulse.

You quickly opened the window and brought him inside, carefully setting him down on your bed. You leaned over him and felt his cold face. “Can you hear me, Peter?”

His eyes opened a bit, but he didn’t seem to focus on you at all. You forced back your fear and looked over his body, finding numerous deep injuries and his suit soaked with blood. This was nothing that could be fixed. You couldn’t take him to the hospital and if you tried to take him to the Avengers compound upstate, he would probably be dead before he even got there.

But there was something you could do.

You still believed with your whole heart that everything you told him was true, that he deserved to live a normal human life and grow old, but you were selfish. You wanted more time with him. You couldn’t lose him yet, or ever. And if anyone in the world deserved a long life, it was Peter Parker. You just hoped he wouldn’t grow to resent you like you had with the one that sired you.

You sat down on the bed and brought him to lay back against your chest. “It’s alright, my love.” You wasted no time biting into your wrist and tearing out a chunk so you would bleed faster. Carefully, you tipped his head back and opened his mouth so your blood would run straight down his throat.

Peter’s heart soon slowed to a stop and he let out one last little breath, and you hoped it wasn’t too late.

—-

When Peter finally woke up, his head was pounding and his throat was extremely, uncomfortably dry. Everything felt overwhelming as usual, the feel of the sheets under him, the sounds of traffic outside. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew he was in your apartment by scent alone, and he tried to think back to how he even got there.

He was fighting with Scorpion and took him down, though not before Gargan got a few nice hits in. He couldn’t really remember anything after that, but obviously he’d managed to drag himself to your place.

Peter finally sat up and looked around, finding you nowhere in sight. He turned his attention to his body and quickly realized that all of the injuries he’d gotten the night before were gone without a trace. His wounds never healed that fast. Maybe you…no, he didn’t feel different. If you finally changed him, he’d feel different, right? He was disappointed as he realized that you probably just fed him some of your blood to help speed up his healing.

He pushed himself out of the bed, his body sore like he’d just done several rounds with the Rhino. He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtain to look outside, but the moment a ray of sun touched his skin, it felt like a hot iron instead. Peter hissed and jumped back, letting the curtain fall back into place.

“Careful, my love. We don’t want you catching fire on your first day.”

Peter turned around to see you, a soft smile on your face as you held a glass of blood. He was still reeling from the burn so it took him a second to process what you said. “Wh-what? First day?”

You stepped closer and the smell of the blood made that dry feeling in his throat even worse. “You didn’t notice the heightened smell or hearing? Or the fact that your heart isn’t beating?”

His own heartbeat wasn’t something he usually noticed so it didn’t stick out, but when he focused on it, he realized you were right. There was nothing. “My senses don’t feel any different, I guess because they were already enhanced, but you’re right. My…my heart isn’t beating. So last night…”

You looked down, feeling shame. He’d told you he wanted it, but actually being undead was another story. “You were dying. It was my only option. I…I couldn’t lose you.”

“Hey…” Peter closed the gap between you and cupped your cheek. Your skin no longer felt cold like it always did, just comfortable, and it was so different to what he was used to. “I meant what I said. I love you and I want to be with you forever.”

Smiling, you leaned your face into his hand just a bit. “I love you, too, Peter. I always have and always will.”

He leaned in to kiss you, but you reluctantly pulled back, leaving him confused. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” you held the glass of blood up, reminding him of the aching thirst he felt, “but you need to eat something now or else you’ll die for good.”

Peter took the glass and had a sip of the warm blood. He didn’t want to think about how you got it, all he could focus on was the relief he felt as he drank it and the way you looked at him with fondness. He couldn’t believe he was finally like you, able to stay with you and love you forever.

To think all it took was intentionally letting a villain kill him.


End file.
